


Stuck Somewhere In The Middle

by StrikerEureka_77



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, Fluff, McKeavey isn't dead yet, Nothing is in exact order, Older Man/Younger Woman, SAMBEL in Charming, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka_77/pseuds/StrikerEureka_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True I.R.A member Michael McKeavey never leaves Belfast, Ireland without his daughter, Adelaide. But he thinks he might have made a mistake when he brings her to Charming, California. When the widower Opie Winston, MC man-whore Jax Teller and Officer David Hale take an interest in the young Irish girl, it sets off McKeavey's short fuse. Will it break apart the ties between SAMCRO and True I.R.A?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Adelaide Darcy Gwendolyn McKeavey is 23 and has the typical Irish appearance: red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles and has an Irish accent. Her cousins are Cameron and Edmond Hayes. She is a member of True I.R.A, helping her father and cousin make gun deals, mostly with SAMCRO. She is ruthless, crazy, tough and almost a mirror of Gemma's personality, doing whatever it takes to protect her family. She goes by Addie, Darc or Gwen. She is also in a relationship with Padraic Telford, Chibs' nephew, at the time of her trip to the US with McKeavey.

Adelaide: Dad, are you sure about this?

Michael: Love, you get me every deal I've ever made. It's time you meet our biggest buyer. Good lads, all of 'em.

Adelaide: You mean for outlaws?

We smiled at each other. Of course, we're outlaw I.R.A. The drive from the port in Oakland to Charming was kinda long. But once we got to the Sons of Anarchy house, things turned exciting. We were met by a man with scars on his cheeks who I knew to be Chibs Telford, a Scotsman, who I grew up knowing. He hugged my father and then me.

Chibs: Little Addie is all grown up, I see.

Adelaide: Yes, I am.

Dad smiled at me as he spoke to Chibs.

Michael: Wanted 're to see the I.R.A's biggest buyer. She's helped me get deals made all around.

Adelaide: What can I say? My womanly wiles draw the men in and they give me whatever I ask for.

Chibs: Your little girl is smart, Michael.

He patted my dad on the back. Then I noticed two men staring at me. One was a blond and one had dark hair and a beard. Both were wearing cuts and sitting on a bike.

 

Jax Teller Point Of View

A car pulled up into the lot. And out of it stepped Irishman McKeavey and some redhead with long legs. She walked close beside McKeavey. Must be his new girl of the month or something. But, man, did she have an ass on her. Her little skirt fit perfectly around that ass. Too bad it wasn't shorter. It just barely grazed her knees.

Jax: Yo, Ope. Check out McKeavey's girl. I'd like to borrow her for a night.

Opie looked at her and shrugged.

Opie: She's pretty. But I'm not looking for anything, Jax. You know that.

Jax: I'm just saying, see if she'd be able to be loaned out for the night. Just fuck her and then you can go back to your depression.

Opie looked at her again.

Opie: No, I'm not like that, man.

The girl looked at us as we looked at her. Damn, she had some bright, big green eyes. Opie looked at her intensely. He was thinking about talking to her. I could tell. Man, maybe she'd like a little double team. Ope and I are like brothers and brothers should share once in a while.

 

Adelaide McKeavey Point Of View

Adelaide: Dad, who are they?

I pointed to the two men.

Michael: Opie Winston and Jax Teller. Their dad's built this club. Come along, want you to meet Clay.

I was led inside by Dad and Chibs.

Clay: McKeavey! Who's the girl? Third wife?

Michael: Daughter, actually. Adelaide, this is Clay Morrow, President of SAMCRO and a close friend to the cause. Clay, this is Adelaide.

I shook Clay's hand.

Clay: I've heard about you. The Dark Bitch is what some of the other SoA charters call you. You do your bitch work in the dark, get what you want then leave the men hanging.

Adelaide: If they were smart, they'd make the deal to get what they want first instead of making a deal and expecting me to screw them after all is said and done.

Clay took a puff on his cigar and pointed to me.

Clay: I like your kid, McKeavey. She's smart. She'll make one hell of an old lady for some lucky son of a bitch one day.

Michael: Raised her to be smart. She always gets me a deal. She's my secret weapon.

Clay: We could use one of those from time to time. You up for rent, honey?

Adelaide: Depends on the job.

Clay: Use your womanly charm to keep a shit-sucking cop off our back while we talk business and run our guns through town so we can get them into Tahoe.

Adelaide: Point me to him and I'm sure I could. Dad?

Michael: It's alright with me, love. And Padraic shouldn't mind either. You're helping SAMCRO and the cause.

I shook hands with Clay once more.

Adelaide: We've got a deal. Give me the cop's name and I'll find him and distract him when you give the word.

Clay: David Hale. Find him later today while we discuss the details of this run.

Adelaide: Of course.

I hugged my father and left the building. Only to be met by the blond man on the bike.

Jax: You must be new around here. I'm Jax Teller.

Adelaide: Adelaide McKeavey.

Jax: You McKeavey's old lady?

Adelaide: And if I am?

Jax: Then we'd have a problem.

Adelaide: I'm his daughter, cowboy.

He smirked at me.

Jax: Ireland makes women better than the US.

Adelaide: So, Jax, what are you doing pestering me?

Jax: Wanna ride? And maybe later I'll let you on my bike.

I laughed at his weak pick-up line.

Adelaide: Love, you're gonna 'ave to try betta than that. I'm no slut. So, find a betta pick-up line or try with dinner first. Okay, cowboy?

He looked a little baffled at this rejection. I guess he didn't get rejected much. I approached the other man and smiled at him.

Adelaide: 'Ello there. You look lonely.

He looked up at me.

Opie: Eh, you could say that. You came with McKeavey?

Adelaide: I'm his daughter, Adelaide McKeavey.

Opie: Harry Winston. Friends call me Opie.

Adelaide: Well, Opie, could you give me a ride to the police station? I've got a little job to do for this club.

Opie: Sure, I guess. Get on.

I got on and put on the helmet he handed to me. He started the bike and I put my arms around him. He drove me to the police station and I got off.

Opie: Want me to wait?

Adelaide: If you want to. I'll be just a minute.

I went inside and wandered around until I was met by a tall, dark haired man in a uniform.

Adelaide: I'm sorry. I'm looking for an Officer Hale.

David: That's me. Can I help you?

Adelaide: I'm new around and was told to as you about any places to stay clear of while visiting. First time in California.

David: Well, you were pointed to the right man. I'd mainly stay away from the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. Teller-Morrow garage is a good garage but the motorcycle club it's affiliated with is no good. What's your name? I'm David Hale.

Adelaide: Adelaide McKeavey.

David: Where you from?

Adelaide: Belfast, Ireland. I'm visiting a few family friends.

David: Anyone I know?

I smirked slightly. Oh, you naive cop.

Adelaide: No, I don't think so. Well, thank you, Officer Hale.

I started to walk away. Then he stopped me.

David: Wait, maybe while you're here, I could take you out. What do you say?

Adelaide: I'll find you and let you know. Bye, Officer.

I left and got back on Opie's bike.

Opie: Your old man dragging you into club business?

Adelaide: Actually, my assistance was required to make a run work. I'm known for helping my father get deals made. He sells guns double what they are worth and buys them for three times less than their worth. Because I'm good at getting my way when it comes to men.

Opie: You just might be useful here.

He smiled slightly and we were off again. Dad will be happy to know that I made excellent progress on the first attempt. The American boys will do anything for a sweet, innocent looking foreign girl. Naive little boys.


	2. Settling In

Adelaide: Where do I sleep, Clay?

He looked in deep thought then spoke.

Clay: Anyone willing to let the ginger bunk down on their room?

A few raised their hands.

Clay: You got your pick. Go on.

I walked up to the group of men and put a hand on my hip.

Adelaide: Names?

Half-Sack: I'm Half-Sack Epps.

Tig: Tig Trager.

Juice: Juice Ortiz.

Jax: You already know me, darlin'.

Bobby: Bobby Munson.

Adelaide: Okay, then. Who isn't going to cock a feel on me if I share a room?

Chibs: You can bunk with me, lovey. Your dad'll feel betta with you staying with me.

I shrugged happily.

Adelaide: Okay. Some other time, lads.

I grabbed my bag and followed Chibs to the dorms. He opened the door and led me inside.

Chibs: Make yourself at home, darlin'.

I set my bag down next to a dresser. 

Adelaide: Me dad is up in Oakland, right? Left while I was gone?

Chibs: Had to meet Cameron, love. You know how impatient your cousin is. How's me nephew treatin' ya?

Adelaide: Like shit. Why do ya think I'm here? Your nephew is very possessive and controllin'.

Chibs: It's a shame, Addie. You know, you could always let me give you some real Scottish lovin'.

He touched my face gently. I smiled at the older Telford.

Adelaide: You know I'd never give in this quick. So don't make advances so soon. I'm not whore, Filip.

Chibs: I respect you to much to make you look like a whore, Addie. Let me know If you change your mind, lovey.

He kissed my cheek and left the room. I looked at my phone. Padraic hadn't talked to me since I left with Dad. He must be angry, still. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and went to take a shower. I came out of the bathroom and got dressed in fresh underwear and a bra and into a white shirt that I tucked into a black, tight pencil skirt and out on a pair of black heels. I brushed my hair and went out to the main room. Eyes averted to me.

Adelaide: What? Do I look funny to you yanks?

That got me funny looks.

Adelaide: Yanks? Yankees? Oh, you Americans are so incompetent.

I sat down at the bar next to an older man.

Piney: You McKeavey's kid?

Adelaide: Yes, sir. Adelaide McKeavey.

Piney: Piney Winston. Opie is my son.

Adelaide: I met him. Seems tortured.

Piney: His wife was killed a few months back. He's still going through a rough time.

Adelaide: He's got the same look Dad got when Mum died. Anyway, what have you got to drink here?

Piney: You like whiskey?

Adelaide: O' course. I am Irish, after all.

He poured me a shot and I gave him a funny look.

Adelaide: Gimme the damn bottle.

I took it from him and took a big gulp from it. I set the bottle down and leaned back in my chair.

Piney: Why'd McKeavey leave you with us?

Adelaide: My services are needed. I'm good at getting what I want.

Piney: So we've heard. Dark Bitch is your nickname.

Adelaide: Until a betta one is thought of. Dad calls me McNugget.

Piney: Hmm. We'll figure one out for you.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked to see Chibs.

Chibs: I see Piney let you into the liquor.

Adelaide: Got any Irish liquor here?

Chibs: I got a stash I'm the room. You drink Connemara, love?

Adelaide: O' course. Bring it 'ere. I can put these tanks to shame.

Jax: I doubt that, darlin'.

Adelaide: Oh, really?

Jax: You're so petite, I give you four, maybe five shots before you're shitfaced.

Chibs: Looks like we 'ave a bet. I'll get the booze. But my money's on Addie. She's got a heavy resistance to gettin' drunk.

Chibs ran down to the dorms and Jax was on the stool next to me.

Jax: Hope you aren't a sloppy drunk.

I leaned in towards him, getting closer with each word I said.

Adelaide: I'm fun when I'm drunk, love. So fun, you'd leave the girl at the door who's burnin' a hole in my head right now.

He looked over to see the dark haired woman in the doorway who was wearing an angry scowl. Jax got up and walked to her.

Opie: Here we go. She's gonna start a fight.

Juice: Adelaide?

I turned my attention to the mohawked biker.

Adelaide: Yes?

Juice: Uhh, what's Ireland like?

Everyone laughed at him.

Adelaide: Really? Ya want to know what Ireland is like?

Juice: Nevermind.

Chibs came back with a few bottles of whiskey and he set them down in front of me.

Chibs: Where's Jackie Boy go?

Opie: Tara is here and she looks pissed.

Piney: Oh well. Jax has shitty taste in women anyway.

Jax came back and sat down next to me.

Chibs: Everything alright, Jackie boy?

Jax: I don't know. She's pissed about the Irish to my left. Said she knows I love her but knows none of you will rat if I cheat.

Adelaide: Well, she should have nothing to worry about if you do love her. I should pose no threat.

Jax: Darlin', you don't. No offense.

Adelaide: We'll see about that. Chibs, rack up the shots.

He poured the shots and we all downed them. They hacked and coughed.

Adelaide: Can't handle single malt, lads?

Jax: What is that shit?

Adelaide: Connemara single malt whiskey. Straight from Ireland. Another round?

They all downed them with me again. We got three bottles in and I wasn't stumbling. But they were. Chibs was laughing at his club brothers.

Chibs: Tried to warn ya, boys. She's got a liver o' steel.

I smirked as Jax looked at me through glassy eyes.

Jax: Aren't you a little buzzed?

Adelaide: Why's it matter?

Jax: You're drunk too.

Adelaide: I'm Irish. I was born drunk, love.

Everyone started to pass out. Chibs hooked up with some brunette and took her to his dorm. Well, I'm out of a bed for the night. Jax looked at me.

Jax: You can share with me.

Adelaide: No, I'll fond somewhere else to sleep.

Jax took my hand and led me to his dorm forcefully.

Adelaide: You're drunk, you won't remember this in the mornin'. Go to bed and sleep off the whiskey.

I tried to leave but he stopped me.

Jax: I don't really love her. I don't love anyone except mom and my kid. Can't love a woman when all you want is another one.

Adelaide: So you're a whore?

Jax: Bobby calls me the James T. Kirk of the MC world.

Adelaide: I'm not gonna be a conquest. That isn't how I am. Good night.

I left his room and bumped into Opie.

Opie: Hey. Jax try his bullshit on you?

Adelaide: You could say that. Chibs has a bed buddy so I need a place to sleep.

Opie: You can sleep in my dorm with me.

I followed him, then realized I had no clothes to sleep in.

Adelaide: Opie, I don't ha e anything to sleep in.

He handed me a shirt of his.

Opie: You can use this. Bathroom is over there.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I stripped down to my underwear and put on the black t-shirt. It was about three sizes too big and looked like a dress on me. I gathered my clothes up and went out to the room. He was standing in the middle of the room in just a pair of boxers. He had a huge back tattoo that was the exact same as the back patch to his cut. He turned and looked at me.

Opie: That's a, umm, good look for you.

Adelaide: Thanks. You, uhh, look good in boxers.

I'm hopeless. He smiled slightly. He got into bed and I followed. I laid next to him and ended up trying to make small talk.

Adelaide: Your dad told me you're a widower. How'd your wife die?

Opie: Shot in the back of the head. A gang did it. The Niners, I'm told. But Jax and my pop did some digging. Now we think Mayans did it. It's all fucked up.

Adelaide: Have any children?

Opie: Twins. Ellie and Kenny.

Adelaide: Where are they?

Opie: With my mom. She's taking care of them for me right now. It's hard to be there for them and go through all this.

Adelaide: I understand. Me dad was the same way when me mum died. I was about 9 or 10. Don't know what really happened. Me cousin, Cam, looked after me until Dad was on the right again.

Opie: It's hard to get over something like that. I know how he feels.

Adelaide: Don't let the grief become ya, Opie. It's bad for the soul.

Opie: It's hard to let her go. I love her so much. I tried to do my best by her, take care of her. Then I was sent to Chino for 5 years. Times were tough when she was killed. Money problems, the club. But things were getting better. Then she was murdered.

He started to break down. Shit, I made him upset.

Adelaide: I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave brought it up. I didn't mean to pry.

Opie: It's okay. It's not your fault. You asked simple question and I let it all out on you. I'm sorry.

I sat up and looked at him.

Adelaide: Don't be sorry. Sometimes it's good to talk about it. Helps you get over it some. But I can see tonight isn't the night to get over it. One day, you'll be okay. But I don't expect it to be today, tomorrow or even a week from now.

He stifled a laugh.

Opie: Everyone wants me to just get over it.

Adelaide: Fuck 'em. You get over it when you're ready.

He smiled slightly.

Opie: You're smart, for a mick.

Adelaide: And you're kinda nice, for a yank.

I laid back down and turned to face him. He did the same. Then I kissed him. I don't know why, but I did. And he kissed back.

Adelaide: I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that.

Opie: It-It's okay. Really. It's fine.

I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking to myself. Jesus Christ, I shouldn't have done that.

Opie: You're also really beautiful, for a ginger.

Adelaide: Oi! Don't call me a ginger, ya yank!

Opie: You need a more original insult for me, Ginger.

Adelaide: Fine, Sasquatch.

Opie: Night, Ginger.

Adelaide: Night, Sasquatch.

I went to sleep easily. Must have been all the liquor in my system.


End file.
